Chance
Chance is the eleventh episode of season one in which Harvey Dent becomes Two-Face. Synopsis The episode begins with the gangster, Salvatore Maroni, on trial at a court house in Gotham City. He is being questioned by District Attorney, Harvey Dent. Dent asks him about his connections to Lew Moxon. However, Maroni lies and says that he is Gotham's criminal kingpin. Dent yells at him and says that he has Maroni's written confession but, Maroni says that the document was falsified. From outside the courthouse Batman is watching the trial take place. Maroni then looks over at Moxon who is in the court room and Moxon gives him a nod. Just then Maroni reaches into his pocket and grabs a vile. Batman who is outside, sees this and jumps threw the window and tries to stop him. However, Maroni is able to throw the acid that was inside the vile onto Harvey's face. Batman tackles Maroni but is too late to save Harvey. The police then take Maroni away in hand cuffs. Harvey is then rushed to the hospital. At the hospital Bruce Wayne and Alfred meet up with Gilda. Gilda begins to cry and Bruce conforts her. Later, Bruce is in the Batcave sulking. Alfred then comes down and Bruce reveals that he feels as if he has failed his friend. Alfred then tells Bruce that what happened was not his fault and that he can't save everyone. Several days later Maroni is broken out of prison and is taken to Moxon. Moxon tells Maroni that Dent is alive and the jobs not finished. Back at the hospital Bruce and Gilda are in the waiting room. They then hear a scream coming from Harvey's room and the two of them rush in. As they enter the room they gasp at what they see. Half of Harvey's face has been disfigured by the acid. As Gilda and Bruce talk to the doctor they learn that Harvey's face is beyond repair and that the acid might have seeped through his skull and damaged his brain. Later, Harvey says that he is thirsty. Then when Gilda asks if he wants water or tea Harvey is unable to make up his mind. Harvey then grabs his lucky two sided coin and scars one side. Harvey then flips the coin and when it lands on the unscared side he tells Gilda he wants water. Bruce and Gilda then realize that the acid must have affeted his ability to make decisions. That night Maroni breaks into Harvey's room. As Maroni pulls out his gun Dent tackles him to the ground. Dent then grabs Maroni's gun and holds up his coin. Harvey flips his coin and it lands on the scared side. From outside the room security hears a gunshot and rush in to find Maroni dead. A week later Harvey reappears now calling himself Two-Face. He goes into one of Moxon's bookie joints and says that he needs men to work for him. The criminals don't want to betray Moxon but then Two-Face flips his coin and kills a man. The thugs then join Two-Face's gang out of fear. Bruce and Gilda hear about what happend and begin to worry about Harvey. Later on Two-Face visits the home of Vernon Wells, his assistant District Attorney, whom Two-Face learned was the one that gave Maroni the acid. Two-Face flips his coin and it lands on the scared side and Two-Face kills Wells. The sceen then shifts to a very angery Lew Moxon. For weeks now Two-Face has been a thorn in Moxon's side so Moxon orders a hit on Two-Face. Some time later Batman meets with Commissioner Gordon. Batman tells Gordon that he believes that Two-Face will try to see Gilda so they arrange to place her in protective custody. Arnold Flass overhears this and reports to Moxon. Moxon then orders Flass to have Gilda and Duela kidnapped. At Gilda's home Batman waits for Moxon's men. They soon arrive but Batman fails to save her. Two-Face learns of this and is furious. Back at the Batcave, Batman talks to Alfred about the kidnapping. Batman believes that Two-Face is done humiliating Moxon and plans to finish him. Alfred then says to be careful because Harvey is no longer the person he was. Batman then follows Two-Face to meet Moxon and get his family back. Both Two-Face and Batman believe that they are walking into a trap. When Two-Face arrives he sees Moxon, Flass, Gilda and Duela. However, Moxon double crosses Two-Face and tries to kill him. Batman arrives and stops Flass. Two-Face then picks up his gun and flips his coin. Gilda looks on in terror as Two-Face is about to kill Moxon. Batman then throws his Batarang and hits to coin knocking it away. Flass and Moxon manage to get away and Two-Face is taken away by the police. Gilda then goes up to Batman and asks if he thinks here is any hope for him. Batman answers "there is always hope." Cast Non Speaking Cameos *Vernon Wells *Duela Dent Locations and Items *Gotham City *Court House *Hospital *Wayne Manor *Batcave *Bristol Township *Prison *Moxon's office *Two-Face's coin *bookie joints *Gotham City Police Department *Dent's home *Batarang Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A-Z